Shore Leave
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer's fluffy vacation is finished. Please read and review and I hope you enoy.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller straightened herself for the transmission as the signal indicated receipt at the Atlantis end. She breathed out slowly and smiled, knowing that this report could be at last be a relaxed one.

She grinned as the faces of her colleagues crowded into the viewing window.

'Checking in…' she began, warmed by their concern. She knew they would have understood the quarantine she'd enforced on the settlement, even if they hadn't liked it one bit. She and Ronon had, after all, been gone for the best part of week now. As the disease had ravaged the village, Jennifer had just about managed to transmit short, rushed and probably tense sounding updates when she could.

'How are you both doing?' Colonel Sheppard said, immediately noticing her brighter demeanour, 'are you better?'

He watched Doctor Keller look off screen, presumably at Ronon, and beckon him over. Then he saw his team mate squash onto the bench beside Jennifer and the doctor then amiably adjust her position to allow the big Satedan room.

'Hey,' Ronon said to the camera, eating a piece of bread. Sheppard couldn't help but smile to himself at this.

'How are you doing, buddy?' he said, 'thought you were really in trouble this time?'

'I was,' Ronon said between mouthfuls, 'but she fixed it, she fixed the whole village in fact,' he added, indicating Jennifer, 'now I'm just really hungry,'

Laughter ensued at the Atlantis end, as Doctor Keller shook her head in mock exasperation over this and nudged Ronon in the ribs. Teyla raised an interested eyebrow at Sheppard to see if he had also noticed the Satedan's apparent new easy familiarity around the city's CMO. He had, if the wry grin was anything to go by.

'Well done, Doctor Keller,' Carter said more formally, 'the medicine and the resulting vaccine you've made should prove extremely useful, really good work.'

'Thank you, Colonel,' Jennifer blushed slightly at this high praise, 'it's been quite a ride out here,'

'Is there anything you need or want that the jumper can bring out to you?' Carter said immediately.

'Yeah,' Ronon interjected before Jennifer could say anything, 'a lot of food, and some time off!' he stated, still munching on bread.

'Actually, Colonel, some cookies…oh yes, cookies,' Jennifer began, her eyes lighting with humour, catching the Satedan's mood.

'Chocolate ones,' Ronon added at the screen. Sheppard began to laugh, as did Teyla. McKay rolled his eyes and tutted, but a ghost of a smile hovered around his lips all the same.

'Chocolate ones, and some chicken wings, yes, chicken wings…' she continued, seeing this line of reporting was being well received at the Atlantis end.

'Yeah, especially those ones cooked in that hot stuff,' Ronon added again.

'And some beer would be really good,' Jennifer said with feeling, as Ronon nodded in agreement, 'and the aforementioned time off, please?'

Samantha Carter laughed despite herself and took a moment to gain her composure.

'I'll make sure that's all with the jumper and consider yourselves on leave for the next few days, see you soon, Carter out,'

* * *

'So, what kind of a patient has the big guy been, doc?' Sheppard asked Jennifer as they walked through the village.

Jennifer looked the Colonel with a kind of exasperated amusement, before saying.

'When he was really ill, it was difficult to nurse him, because he's so damn…' she paused thinking of the numerous times she cleaned up Ronon's vomit and sweat during the nightmare four days the Satedan clung on to life, '…heavy! And stubborn! And now he's better, he will not follow medical advice and allow himself to recover properly, you'll see what I mean Colonel, when we get to the hut he'll be involved in some kind of voluntary manual labour, mark my words.'

John Sheppard chuckled at this wry appraisal of Ronon Dex's inability to sit still, appreciating Jennifer's shrewd observations of his team mate.

Sure enough, on approaching the hut Ronon was seen to be energetically splitting logs with an axe. To Sheppard's amusement, he watched Doctor Keller march right up to the Satedan and stand in front of him, hands on her hips facing Ronon down with a furious glare. To his surprise, Ronon slowly lowered the axe to the ground at this and shrugged at Jennifer in reluctant acquiescence.

'Hopeless!' she told him irritated, indicating that he should sit down immediately.

'OK, OK,' John heard his friend reply, hands spread in mock surrender.

'See what I mean, Colonel?' the diminutive doctor muttered, 'terrible patient!'

'Yeah, but still alive,' Ronon shot back at her, smiling with smug glee as he took a seat on the porch area, hoisting his feet up onto the fence comfortably.

'Yes, still alive,' Jennifer confirmed and allowed herself to return Ronon's grin now, 'and even more annoying in recovery,' she teased the Satedan, playfully swatting his shoulder as she went inside to fetch some drinks for them all.

'She thinks I should just be sitting around doing nothing,' Ronon began, shaking Sheppard's hand in greeting, 'and will not let up over it,'

'She is the doctor,' Sheppard acknowledged, 'and she did save your life,'

'I know,' Ronon nodded and accepted the glass that Jennifer gave him with a warm smile in the doctor's direction.

The easy familiarity between them was obvious to the Colonel; he could only guess from Jennifer's exhausted transmissions what they'd been through out here, but the relief emanating from both of them was palpable.

'The whole village seem to owe you their lives, doc.' Sheppard began and smiled at Jennifer's immediate blush. She still doubts her abilities, he thought with interest, even now.

'Well, I got there in the end,' she affirmed, thinking back to those nights spent figuring out how to engineer the medicine needed to stem and cure the strange disease that had swept over Kirin.

'So,' Sheppard changed the subject, 'are you two ready to come back in the jumper in the morning, I understand the people here want to throw some kind of party tonight in your honour?'

He immediately noticed the look that exchanged itself between Ronon and Jennifer.

'What?' he said, 'what is it?'

They looked at each other again; Jennifer nodded at the Satedan as if agreeing to something. When did they get this close? Sheppard again wondered.

'Well, we wondered,' Ronon began carefully, 'if it would be OK if we stayed for a while longer, I am meant to be recovering and all…'

'Yes, it's been kind of hectic around here,' Jennifer added, as they both nodded.

'So, we thought you could come and get us in a few days or so,' Ronon added.

'Why?' Sheppard was suspicious, 'what's this about?'

'Well, we'd like that shore leave mentioned,' Jennifer got closer to the point then.

'Because…' Ronon elaborated, 'apparently there's some kind of lake behind that mountain,' he gestured behind them vaguely, 'it's meant to be really something…'

'And we'd like to see it,' Jennifer finished for them both.

The colonel looked from one to the other, amused and a little surprised.

'You want a vacation,' he surmised, grinning with amusement.

'Yeah, that's it,' Ronon agreed, as Jennifer nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Keller stirred with the early morning sunshine that crept in through the window above her bed. She groaned a little as her head was thudding just enough to make itself noticed; she thought she hadn't drunk too much of the local liquor, but maybe she'd underestimated its strength. Rubbing her eyes, Atlantis' CMO pushed her hair back from her face and took a sip of water from the glass by her bed.

Glancing at her watch, she relaxed. There was still two hours or so before one of the village elders was arriving to take Ronon and her out towards the mountain lake as promised. For now, she could lie and recover from the previous evening's festivities at leisure.

Jennifer snuggled back down under the fur covers, leaving just her face to be warmed by the sunshine.

She smiled to herself.

She'd never had a party thrown in her honour before and blushed as she remembered the reverential attention the villagers had given her all evening. The women had brought her gifts of cloth, jewellery and delicate sweet meats, the elders had thanked her again and again for curing the village, the children had hung on to her hands and elbows looking up into her face with bright admiration and several of the younger men had asked her to dance during the evening. Not that they had got very far …and this is what really made her smile….they'd soon given up because of Ronon Dex.

The Satedan had taken it upon himself to be her escort for the evening, staying constantly at her side talking and laughing (why had she ever thought him so stern?) fetching her drinks and food, dancing with her often and with no one else at all (she recalled being amazed that Ronon could actually dance, but he really could) and had, all in all, proved to be excellent company. It had been a long time since she'd had the undivided attentions of a handsome man, well any man in fact, and she'd enjoyed it.

She giggled into the furs, wondering what Ronon's reaction would have been if she'd refused to accompany him when he'd turned up at her door earlier with an oh-so-casual, 'You ready to go doc?'

Ronon was kind of hard to refuse, she thought candidly, due to being very imposing, very confident and actually very _well_ since beginning his own recovery a few days before. Jennifer knew he was the subject of much speculation amongst the female population of Atlantis. Particularly due to the fact that he'd never been linked romantically with anyone since his arrival (which was over two years ago now) and also, as Laura Cadman had once put it in her inimitable direct style, because he was 'one hot alien'. Jennifer could hardly disagree with that. As his doctor she'd seen much of his impressive physique at regular intervals when she'd had to stitch him up after sparring sessions and off-world missions. When the fever had stopped the Satedan in his tracks so decisively, nothing was now left to her imagination. She'd had to remove and dispose of all the clothes he'd arrived on the planet with as the fever and vomiting had wracked and shaken his body.

It had been hard work nursing Ronon, she recalled wryly. He'd been heavy, as she'd told Colonel Sheppard, and stubborn, refusing to believe he was seriously ill. Until the hallucinations had started that is; Jennifer knew she could never repeat to anyone the images of horror that had plagued Ronon during those final desperate hours as she tried to find a cure that worked. What he had been through at the hands of the Wraith was still beyond her comprehension, despite what she'd heard from Ronon as he'd ranted and raved with fever.

Jennifer's work on a cure and subsequent vaccine had highlighted that it was definitely a flu-like virus at the root of his and the villagers' illness. What's more it only affected Pegasus natives. A reverse of the Kirsan fever epidemic, she mused, thinking back to the time when this had caused widespread memory loss in Atlantis' Earth personnel but had not affected Ronon and Teyla.

So she knew Ronon was grateful for her medical skills saving his life – there was a lighter warmer look in his eyes when he spoke with her and an openness that hadn't been there before.

There was a noise outside her door and the object of her musings appeared suddenly in the doorway. Ronon regarded the doctor's supine form snuggled in the blankets and grinned at her.

'Time for breakfast, doc.' he rumbled at her, arms folded and leaning against the doorjamb casually.

'Really?' Jennifer grumbled at the Satedan, trying to sit up – she'd hoped to stay in bed longer than this, 'why are you so cheerful this morning? You drank gallons of the local firewater as I remember!'

'You cured me remember?' he chuckled at her sleepy countenance, 'and yes, time to eat,'

'Ronon, for you it's _always_ time to eat,' she shot back, pulling herself upright with effort and a groan, adding wryly 'apart from when you're ill,'

There was a low chuckle and then Jennifer Keller gave a surprised shriek as the floor fell away from her. She grabbed on to Ronon's shoulders in mild alarm as he lifted her, blanket and all and headed out through the door.

'Put me down!' she admonished him, but only half-heartedly. The truth was Jennifer liked the feel of Ronon's muscled arms carrying her and the strength of his shoulders underneath her hands. There were a number of surreptitious but amused glances from the villagers going about their morning business, but otherwise no one seemed to notice or think this behaviour particularly out of the ordinary.

'Breakfast,' Ronon stated, deftly depositing her on a bench at the communal eating table in the centre of the village. He sat beside her, reaching immediately for the bread rolls piled high on a plate in from of them.

John Sheppard raised an eyebrow at Jennifer Keller and continued eating. She decided to smile in return and said breezily, 'Morning, Colonel,' before helping herself to what looked like coffee from steaming pot placed near her left elbow.

'So where is it you two are going?' Sheppard regarded them carefully.

'Up to a lake behind that mountain,' Ronon replied through a mouthful of food, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder, 'Priron, one of the elders, is taking us,'

'And this is really what you want to do?' the colonel specifically looked at Jennifer next, his head to one side waiting for her reply.

'What do you mean, colonel?' she asked him, puzzled by the question.

'Spend two days camping, in the middle of nowhere, with Ronon,' Sheppard explained, unable to completely mask the sceptical look on his face, 'somehow I just didn't figure you for the outdoors type, no offence…'

Jennifer grinned, 'none taken, and…' she sipped her coffee, 'apparently there's a cabin out there, so no camping required,' her good humoured look of satisfaction over this told John Sheppard that this may have been the deciding factor for the good doctor.

'OK,' Sheppard confirmed after a long moment's thought, 'but be careful out there,' he couldn't help adding, 'you're both far too valuable to Atlantis, so don't do anything stupid, OK?'

Ronon rolled his eyes and Jennifer hid a smile as she nodded in agreement. It felt like being given permission by her father to stay out late.

'I'm just saying, is all,' the colonel explained plaintively; neither of their reactions had been lost on him.

'We will be good,' Jennifer couldn't help saying, almost keeping a straight face but losing it as Ronon laughed.

'Yeah, you better be,' Sheppard raised a quizzical eyebrow, amusement lurking around his eyes all the same at this, 'I'll be back in two days, so be back here and ready,'

'Thanks, John,' Ronon's occasional use of his first name caught Sheppard by surprise and he heard the sincerity behind the words immediately. He nodded once in understanding.

'So I'll be getting back to the jumper,' he stood, yawning, '…need to round up Major Lorne first, anyone seen him?'

'Here, sir,' they all turned to the sight of Lorne rushing over to the table, tucking in his vest as he took the necessary long strides.

A pretty little redhead followed him, tripping over her feet to keep up. Ronon chuckled as Sheppard sighed audibly.

'We're going soon, Major,' the colonel muttered, 'if you could disentangle yourself long enough to get something to eat,' and Sheppard jerked his head wryly at the young woman hanging onto Lorne's arm while trying to feed him what looked like some kind of cereal foodstuff.

'Yes sir, sorry sir,' Major Lorne tried feebly to push the young woman's hands away so he could pour some coffee, but she was insistent.

Sheppard frowned at this and said pointedly, 'Ronon, can you give me a hand loading the jumper?'

'Sure,' the Satedan replied immediately, helping himself to one more bread roll. Lorne looked down and was suddenly very interested in his coffee cup. Ronon exchanged a slight knowing grin with Jennifer at this. He had no doubt that she would also conclude that Sheppard's testiness (and lack of interest in the young women of the village from the previous night) was due to the colonel's thoughts being very firmly with a certain Athosian leader back on Atlantis.

Nonetheless Ronon tactfully said nothing as he accompanied Sheppard back to the jumper. They had begun loading the various goods and gifts going back to Atlantis before the colonel opened a conversation and, true to form, it wasn't about himself.

'So what are you up to?' Sheppard asked, taking one of the boxes that Ronon handed over and stacked it neatly in the jumper hold.

'What?' came the non-committal reply.

'The doctor…what are you up to?' Sheppard pressed him.

'What do you mean?' the Satedan gave him a puzzled look.

'You like her,'

'Well of course I like her,' Ronon agreed, straightening up from the last item of cargo, 'she saved my life.'

'No, no.' Sheppard waggled a finger at him, 'I mean you _like _her,'

Ronon folded his arms and faced down his friend. John Sheppard was well known for not giving up on conversations like this; he'd seen it with Rodney McKay several times.

'OK,' he admitted, and then was curious, 'so is that bad in your culture or something? You know, are doctors and soldiers not allowed to…?'

'No,' Sheppard interrupted and grinned at this, 'it's fine…I just…' he paused, eyes twinkling, 'I just wanted to hear you say it.'

Ronon shook his head at this – some Earth ways of doing things were still beyond him. They were just so…so _complex._

However, after a long pause he asked, 'so how do I…?' Ronon grasped for the words that he'd heard the marines use on occasions, 'how do I…_hook up_…with Jennifer? What happens?'

Sheppard's eyes widened at the Satedan's awkward use of the Earth phrase and he coughed to cover up his laughter. Ronon's eyes narrowed and Sheppard fought to regain his composure.

'Ok, buddy,' he lowered his voice conspiratorially, 'here's a few things you should know.'

**A/N: **knocked into better fic shape by **renisanz **and dedicated to **rhaddict **who asked for more on this one (as well as Quarantine actually!). Gonna be mostly cheerful fluffy stuff I think – hope you like so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon watched as Priron lead two _chimara_ into the village centre, their hooves sounding rhythmically on the dusty ground. The older man lowered himself from his own mount with surprising agility and waved at the Satedan. Ronon looked around for Jennifer and saw her leaving the cabin where they'd slept, now fully dressed and carrying her backpack.

Ronon allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction. Every waking hour for the last nine years of his life had pretty much been about running from, fighting or killing the Wraith; the concept of using time simply for recreation was a dim memory from a lifetime ago. Not only had he managed to engineer some shore leave in the first place, but also it was to be spent safely on a planet unknown to the Wraith and with the beautiful, smart Earth woman who was now walking towards him.

Jennifer smiled at him and he felt warmed right through. Ronon wondered if all her patients received that same sunny smile and secretly hoped he was the only one who did.

He recalled his earlier conversation with Sheppard, much of which he still didn't understand. To Ronon, relationships between men and women from Earth all seemed to be about second-guessing the other's thoughts and forever trying not to give too much away. It was very different from Sateda, where he would have openly declared his interest straight away and proceeded from there. It didn't occur to him that a woman might not be interested in him – as Sheppard had suggested – it had never been an issue when Ronon was younger, but things were so different then.

Still, he resolved to abide by and acknowledge the Earth customs round….what had Sheppard called it?. .._dating_…as best he could. Even if the part about first bases, second bases and home runs was completely beyond him.

'OK?' he asked Jennifer quietly.

She nodded, her eyes warm, excited even.

Priron handed her the reins of one of the _chimara_ and Ronon watched with interest as to how the good doctor would react to the assumption behind this. The four-legged mammals were common steeds across the Pegasus galaxy and he remembered Rodney McKay once telling him they were very similar to creatures on Earth.

To his surprise, Jennifer Keller carefully stowed the backpack behind the saddle before stepping into one stirrup and lodging herself in one easy movement astride the black _chimara_ she'd been given.

'They're like horses,' she explained noticing Ronon's appreciative scrutiny, 'I rode as a kid, back home…' she flushed under his gaze and lowered her eyes.

'And me,' he answered as Priron offered him the reins of the larger mount. _Find things you have in common_, Sheppard had said,_ things you can talk about, so she knows you're interested in her and not just her_….Ronon shook his head - he doubted Major Lorne had attempted this last night when seeking the attentions of that red head with the doe-like eyes.

'OK, kids,' Sheppard appeared to wave them off, 'have fun, see you tomorrow,'

The journey was quiet and uneventful, allowing Jennifer time to enjoy the slow, swaying motion of her mount and take in the scenery around her.

Priron led them up through a forest of trees with giant leaves of deep green. Their equally huge trunks reached up into the sky reminding her of the redwood trees she'd seen on a trip to California as a child. Birdsong lilted along the soft breeze and the air smelled sweet with blossom.

Jennifer smiled and relaxed even further. This place was so beautiful and peaceful; it was just what she needed. Looking round at Ronon, she saw he recognised the evident delight in her eyes at their surroundings.

'It's a bit like somewhere I knew on Sateda,' he murmured gently and Jennifer's raised an eyebrow in surprise at this personal disclosure.

'Really?' she prompted him, letting her chimara slow to walk alongside his.

'Yeah,' Ronon remembered 'there was a big forest outside the city I lived in, right before the mountains, like those,' he gestured at the craggy tops above the trees that were drawing nearer, 'I used to hunt there,' he explained.

Jennifer nodded.

'Were you a good hunter?' she asked next - she knew so little about Ronon really. Although plenty of people hunted in Wisconsin, she had never been drawn into this activity somehow. Maybe because, unusually, her father had never shown any interest in it like the fathers of her school friends had. She made a mental note to ask him about that on her next trip to Earth.

Ronon smiled at this question, 'yeah, I was OK,'

'I bet you were better that OK,' she couldn't help but notice how the corners of his mouth went up in a small self-satisfied smirk at this estimation.

'Yeah, maybe,' Ronon acknowledged, chuckling, 'it was fun, don't get a chance so often now,'

'I thought you went out with Zelenka once?' Jennifer had some half-memory of this as told from the Czech scientist's point of view.

Ronon rolled his eyes, 'Once,' he said, 'but Zelenka isn't exactly quiet in the outdoors, and that's _before_ his science equipment was set up!'

Jennifer laughed at the image conjured up by this, thinking what an unlikely pairing that was. Yet she and Ronon were hardly likely as a duo either, and here she was about to disappear into the wilderness of an unknown planet with this outwardly gruff Satedan. Jennifer Keller from Chippewa Falls would have sounded some alarm bells very loudly about this scenario, but Jennifer Keller, CMO of Atlantis, knew she could not be safer and better protected than in the company of Ronon Dex.

'Here.'

They both looked ahead at the sound of Priron's voice and followed his hand pointing at the scene before them.

'Wow,' Jennifer couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at what she saw. A long thin turquoise lake stretched along the bottom of sheer cliffs, its water twinkling in midday sun. Like a jagged edge silhouetted against the sky, the huge cliff face ran for miles and miles into the distance. There were lines of red, yellow, black and even green running vertically in different widths down its face. Now Jennifer understood why the natives had described it as the 'wall of colours'. Minerals, she supposed in wonder.

'Wow,' she said again as Ronon chuckled.

'Worth seeing yes?' the village elder turned to them, with a look of wry amusement on his wizened face.

He didn't wait to see their nods before leading the way again down to the water's edge and along an obvious stony path.

'Here is the lake house,' he indicated to the small, sturdy wooden cabin overlooking the water, 'you will find everything you need inside, I will return tomorrow before sunset,'

And with that the old man was gone, the hooves of his chimara echoing gently across the lake in the breeze.

'C'mon,' Ronon dismounted and crossed to Jennifer, holding his arms out. She smiled down at him and shook her head.

'I just want to see what this creature can do first,' she explained untying her backpack and handing that over to the puzzled Satedan instead.

Jennifer pressed her calves to the chimara's sides and headed for the flat open space she'd spotted by the lake house. Immediately the animal's pace picked up and she rose skilfully in time to its trot. _The principles seem the same_, she thought, next applying experimental pressure with her left calf. This encouraged her mount out to the right in an ever-increasing circle – Jennifer grinned at the animal's keen responsiveness.

A little more pressure from both her calves and heels this time and the chimara slipped easily into a graceful canter. Jennifer sat down firmly into the saddle and allowed her pelvis to follow its flowing movements. It seemed that the young animal was enjoying the freedom of this gait in particular, its head up and mane flying.

She shortened her reins and made sure the chimara followed the lines she wanted, automatically schooling it as she had her horse back home in Chippewa Falls. Jennifer smiled again; she had not forgotten, not forgotten this most beloved of skills; it was all coming back. Round and round she went, changing gait, direction and pace somehow almost in a trance. Just her and the chimara.

Ronon watched entranced. It was as if Jennifer Keller and the chimara were as one – perfectly synchronised and in harmony. He knew a good rider when he saw one, but somehow he hadn't expected this of Jennifer. Ronon liked her for being clever, sharp and determined, yet saw her as lacking in physical confidence and strength. He didn't mind that; her awkwardness in this regard endeared her to him. Yet here was little Jennifer Keller controlling a young chimara female that was actually a little too big for her slight frame – and controlling it very well.

_Find things to compliment her about_, Sheppard had said, _about how she looks or how she does things… girls like that stuff._

_That was going to be easy_, Ronon thought to himself candidly, watching her as she slowed her mount to a walk. He would mean it too – sometimes he'd watched the men from Earth say things they didn't truly mean to get their chosen woman's attentions. Navigating through the rituals of Earth relationships was constantly confusing to the Satedan.

Right now though, it was just _how_ to say it that had Ronon stumped. Giving compliments was not something he had practiced in recent years…to say the least.

'That was…amazing,' he told her eventually as Jennifer finally came to halt. Her eyes sparkled with life and enhanced the glow on her cheeks created by the exercise. She looked full of life and passion somehow and smiled at his hesitant but sincere words.

'Thank you,' Jennifer breathed out, accepting Ronon's hands and sliding to the ground in one movement. For a moment, his arms rested on her waist and hers lightly on his shoulders. Ronon felt an almost uncontrollable urge to crush Jennifer against him and kiss her senseless, particularly when she blushed prettily and looked away.

_Don't rush things, go slowly, at first anyway_: that piece of John Sheppard wisdom on Earth women actually did seem to make sense, judging by Jennifer's shy reaction to his proximity. So Ronon moved away slightly, already mourning the loss of being able to smell the sweet fragrance she wore and the heat she radiated caused by the riding.

'Should we look inside?' he indicated the cabin, dissolving the tension.

'Sure,' Jennifer coughed and collected herself, 'I'll just sort this lovely lady out for the night,' she added, stroking the chimara's nose with affection. The animal blew through its nostrils at her and whinnied softly.

'OK,' Ronon agreed, knowing he should do the same with his own mount. _Plenty of time to enjoy the cabin_, he reminded himself following Jennifer to the makeshift corral on the lake-shore.

**A/N: **beta-ed by the awesome **renisanz** with thanks.

The riding style described here is English, because that's how I learned to ride…apologies to those who ride Western!Hope you enjoyed this next little peek in at their vacation – sorry for the delay. Reviews do actually keep me writing, thanks, J07 x


	4. Chapter 4

The double suns of Kirin sank slowly over the valley, casting golden evening sunlight on the coloured minerals shaping the cliffs. This deepened the hue of each band to a greater intensity.

From the easy chair on the lake house veranda, Jennifer stared at this show of vivid colour and back to the setting suns alternately.

'What is it?' Ronon asked her, curious at her fascination.

'Earth has one sun…star,' she explained, 'I guess I never thought a planet could have two, its…' she struggled for the words, ' it's just weird, that's all…good though, beautiful.'

Ronon raised an eyebrow at this, amused by her wide-eyed wonder, 'and how many moons does Earth have?'

'Just one,' Jennifer replied, her eyes on the lengthening shadows creeping across the cliff face, 'what about Sateda?'

'Five,' Ronon nodded at her in confirmation when she looked at him in surprise.

'I bet that's a sight,' Jennifer murmured, awed at the thought.

'It was,'

Ronon's use of the past tense wasn't lost on her and Jennifer immediately winced.

'I'm sorry, Ronon,' she said straight away, with feeling.

'What for?' he looked genuinely puzzled at these words.

'That you lost your home world,' Jennifer blushed, 'I can't begin to imagine…' she trailed off, thinking that whatever she said would be woefully inadequate.

Ronon regarded her; she was obviously trying to understand what it had been like for him and he appreciated it. He thought carefully about what to say in return, so she would know he was grateful for her words.

'No one can imagine,' he told her softly, eyes dark, '_I_ never imagined; it just happened.'

'Tell me about how you came to Atlantis,' Jennifer found herself saying. She knew the story, but had never heard it first hand from those involved. It seemed a far more positive event to focus on. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of Ronon revisiting painful memories.

Ronon shifted from his standing position on the veranda and sat beside her companionably, the chair creaking with his added weight.

_Tell her personal stuff because she'll want to know about you: _it seemed the John Sheppard guide to Earth women still had a few golden nuggets in it yet. Besides Ronon didn't mind relating the events that ended his years as a Runner – they were important to him.

Jennifer leaned her head on the back of the chair and listened to the Satedan's low voice telling her how he'd captured Sheppard and Teyla, how they'd persuaded him to let Carson Beckett remove the tracking device in his back and how he'd ended up finding Ford for them, only for Ford to unexpectedly escape. Jennifer laughed at Ronon's description of Rodney McKay strung up in a tree and how he'd let him down with a resounding thump, causing the scientist to moan _loudly_ for a _very_ long time.

'So I came back to Atlantis and Weir sent one of those MALP things to Sateda,' Ronon finished quietly, 'but Sateda was already gone,'

'So you stayed,' Jennifer reached out and touched his forearm briefly in sympathy; she couldn't help herself.

'Hmmm,' Ronon nodded, 'nowhere else to go,'

'I'm sorry,' she said again.

Ronon smiled slightly at hearing this odd Earth phrase again. It endeared her to him that she should feel so much so sincerely.

'What about you doc? How'd you get picked for this mission?'

'Right place, right time really,' she offered, rubbing her bare arms with the cooler evening breeze.

Ronon held out one arm indicating that Jennifer should fit herself in beside him. It was an intimate offer and she surprised herself by accepting readily. She drew up her knees and snuggled into Ronon's side, her head resting happily on his shoulder; none of her former and usual shyness featuring at all. Ronon drew a blanket round their shoulders, one arm still encircling Jennifer's slight frame and the other closing the material over them.

'Better?' he asked her.

'Yes, thanks,' Jennifer relaxed, enjoying Ronon's warmth and the feel of his strong hand resting on her waist.

'So it must have been more than the right place and time?' Ronon returned to their conversation. Jennifer smiled because as he spoke his breath tickled warm and light on her forehead – it felt good.

'Maybe they thought I'd do a good job,' she admitted evasively, eyes closing as her cheek rested against his chest.

Ronon remembered Jennifer's comments from their conversation during Atlantis' quarantine lock down. She had described studying hard and achieving academic success very young, but at a cost – she had missed out on the social events that her planet seemed to value so highly. So he assumed that this rate of professional success had continued into her medical career.

'And you do,' he agreed, 'I'm still alive thanks to you,'

'You're welcome,' she raised her head to say this, touched.

Ronon grinned at her tousled hair and heartfelt gaze – he felt his heart do odd things in his chest, things it had not done in a long time, but then he hadn't had such a pretty, likeable woman to himself in a long time.

'I was a bad patient,' he stated with amusement what they both knew.

'You were,' Jennifer agreed, thinking how kind and warm Ronon's green eyes were when he smiled and how these rare smiles lit his whole face, transforming it, 'at this point you're meant to apologise for that,' she added, her eyes twinkling with humour.

'Really?' Ronon couldn't help the challenge, his grin widening.

'Really.'

'No,' was all he said before lowering his lips to hers, deciding he was throwing Sheppard's guide to Earth dating firmly into the lake because Jennifer Keller looked very much as if she'd like him to well and truly kiss her.

As ever Ronon's instincts were completely reliable as Jennifer's soft lips parted willingly under his and her arms threaded around his neck allowing him to draw her closer still. She tasted somehow sweet and delicate, but incredibly sensual at the same time – her small tongue winding provocatively round his, her floral scent filling his senses once again.

Eventually they drew apart a little and Ronon realised his free hand had wound itself into her long honey-blonde hair. He decided to leave it there; he liked her hair.

'Was _that_ an apology?' Jennifer glanced up at him, her breathing quickened and her cheeks flushed.

'No,' Ronon repeated, deliberately drawing a long swathe of her hair to his face and inhaling its fragrance slowly, as if savouring it, 'but this might be,' he added eyes light with humour as he kissed her again…and again…until the light had faded from the valley.

'We should go inside,' Jennifer murmured in a daze, absently toying with one of Ronon's dreadlocks. She licked her lips carefully; they were deliciously dry and just a little sore from how much he'd kissed her. It was about all she could think about, her brain having ceased to function sometime ago.

'I meant to eat,' she added noting the humorous predatory gleam in Ronon's eyes and prodded him in the chest with a smile. Once again Jennifer felt surprise at her disappearing shyness in front of this man, but was pleased about it at the same time.

The cabin was clean, simple and comfortable inside. One table, two chairs, two more wide low-slung easy chairs…and one bed. It was obviously big enough for two people, however it was just one bed all the same. Jennifer noticed it a fraction before Ronon and couldn't help the deep blush that spread across her face and neck.

_So I haven't completely lost the Keller awkwardness-around-men factor after all, _she berated herself silently, trying to hide her face from the Satedan.

'I'll sleep there,' Ronon told her immediately, indicating the easy-chairs. He knew this had to be the root of Jennifer's embarrassment and smiled fondly at her red face. This was one thing about Earth people that he found downright amusing: Earth men and women all wanted sex, they all thought about it, they all talked about it (albeit sometimes in a very round about way) yet often publically pretended to each other that they didn't want it, as if it were distasteful somehow.

So Ronon wondered how he could make it clear to Jennifer that he definitely wanted her, but that it wasn't _just_ about sex. He liked her immensely and it wasn't _just _because she'd saved his life either. So, how to do this without scaring her off – that was the crucial part? Indeed Ronon had actually volunteered for this mission in the first place hoping for a little private time with the good doctor. He'd then been _highly _irritated at contracting the fever she'd come to treat.

'What do we have to eat?' Jennifer murmured, changing the subject and peering into her backpack.

'Stuff left over from the feast, I think,' Ronon replied, pulling various packages and a bottle of the local alcohol into view.

'Excellent, these are good,' Jennifer bit enthusiastically into something that looked like a pastry parcel with vegetables inside. She felt incredibly hungry after all the riding…and all the kissing. This last thought made her giggle suddenly.

'What?' Ronon eyed her, taking healthy portions of everything for himself.

'I was just thinking about how…no, about _why_ I've worked up an appetite,' she explained flirtatiously, praying that she didn't blush again.

Ronon grinned wolfishly at her; he knew what she meant very well indeed. Maybe he wouldn't scare her off after all.

'Come here,' he instructed her, patting the space beside him on the easy-chair, one arm strung along its back in invitation.

Jennifer complied happily, kicking her shoes off and taking her food with her.

'OK,' Ronon pulled her close into him, 'now close your eyes,'

'Why?' she murmured, her face inches from his and heating slightly under his intense gaze.

'Just close your eyes, Jennifer,'

Her heart skipped a beat; she was fairly sure this was the first time Ronon had used her name and it sounded so…intimate.

Jennifer closed her eyes and kept her face tilted up. She giggled as a piece of fruit gently met her lips and then flushed with excitement as both Ronon's arms slid round her waist. Both arms…but that meant…she bit down on the fruit and chewed carefully as his lips met hers in a sensual mix of sweetness, juice and increasing passion.

When the fruit was eaten and the kiss finally ended, she could feel Ronon smiling against her mouth and said,

'Can I open my eyes yet?'

'Sure,'

Jennifer laughed. They both had fruit smeared liberally across their faces and in Ronon's case through his beard. He leaned his forehead against hers enjoying her laughter and their growing closeness.

After a long heady pause in this position, Jennifer rose and padded barefoot across the cabin floor to get a cloth to clean them both up. She winced a little as the heel of her foot came down on something that felt like a pinprick. She rubbed her skin but could see nothing on her foot or on the floor.

'What is it?' Ronon had been watching her, unashamedly enjoying the view of her slim body from the rear.

'I don't know,' she sat down beside him again and looked at the underside of her foot, 'I'm sure I stepped on something, nothing much, but….'

'Let me see…' there was something in the tone of Ronon's voice that made her feel alarmed. His relaxed affectionate timbre had vanished and he sounded concerned.

Jennifer let him smooth his fingers over her heel; he was obviously looking for something.

'Yeah,' Ronon muttered, 'see that?'

Looking at her skin, Jennifer could see a small purple welt growing around the point of the mysterious pinprick. Already the skin felt hot and tender to touch.

'What's that?' she asked, worry knotting in her stomach.

'It's a _cernin _bite,' Ronon explained, 'it's a tiny…' what was the Earth word? 'ant? Really hard to spot, didn't think they lived up this high, usually too cold…'

'Is it fatal?' Jennifer's medical brain switched into gear straight away, thinking what she did and didn't have in the medical kit she'd brought with them.

Ronon shook his head. 'No, but you get sick,' he stated in a low voice, 'it's not good,'

'How long does it last?' Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing and she couldn't believe her rotten luck either. Geeky Jennifer Keller, champion nerd of her graduation class finally got to get away with a much desired (if from afar, because Ronon Dex was scary) alpha male and she was going to be sick?! She almost groaned aloud with her frustration.

'About twelve hours,' Ronon replied, watching her heel turn purple with concern.

'Twelve hours?!' Jennifer buried her head in Ronon's chest and let the groan out. In twelve hours Priron would be back to take them to meet Sheppard outside the village.

'You've got to be kidding!'

'Uh uh,' Ronon shook his head, his expression serious.

'I don't believe this!' Jennifer muttered, angry at what she saw as her clutz-like nature letting her down again.

**A/N**: beta-ed by **renisanz** with thanks again and dedicated to her for good measure.


	5. Chapter 5

'This is SO not fair!' Jennifer shrieked in exasperation. She watched her offending foot in horror as it changed colour before her eyes.

Ronon slid an arm back round her shoulders and squeezed sympathetically. He'd suffered a _cernin_ bite as a nine year old and it had not been pleasant. He hoped it might not be quite so bad for Jennifer as she was an adult, but then her frame was so lithe and slim that the effects might still be strong.

'Have you got anything for that in your medi-kit?' he asked, gesturing to her foot.

Jennifer cleared her thoughts and swallowed the tears that threatened to deluge.

'Yeah, there might be something…' she thought aloud, running mentally through a list of its contents. As she did so Ronon had risen to find the small case her medical supplies were in and handed it to her.

'Thanks,' Jennifer rummaged in it, found some ibruprofen gel and began to smear it liberally on to her heel. Already her hands had started to shake from the toxin in her bloodstream despite her concentration.

'Give it here,' Ronon instructed her quietly taking the tube from her even as he uttered the words.

Once again, Jennifer bit back her tears as he swung her foot across his lap and gently applied the cool gel to her skin.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, tucking herself into his side again wishing fervently that this wasn't happening, that she felt well and could enjoy Ronon's kisses once more.

'Yeah, me too,' Ronon replied sincerely, 'thought we'd done being sick between us,'

'I know,' she murmured, beginning to shiver slightly, 'guess this makes us even?'

'Sure does,' he agreed wryly, 'so what's good for a fever?'

Jennifer accepted the blanket round her shoulders again gratefully; she felt unnaturally cold and was also beginning to feel nauseous.

'Keep my body temperature as even as possible,' she directed carefully, 'although I'll probably be too hot or too cold most of the time and make sure I drink, but no food, not until the fever goes, and keep me talking if I look like I'm blacking out,'

'OK, Dr. Keller,' the humour in Ronon's eyes were warm and reassuring. In that instant Jennifer knew he'd look after her, no matter what happened and that she trusted him to do that without question. She couldn't recall when she last felt that about anyone, let alone a man…who wasn't her father that is.

'I'm so sorry,' she said again, a stray tear escaping down her increasingly flushed cheeks. Ronon reached out and thumbed it away, tweaking the end of her nose affectionately.

'Life in the Pegasus Galaxy,' he replied pragmatically, dropping a light kiss on her forehead, 'it's the way it goes,'

'Yeah, Rodney told me you once said something about how you try not to let things you can't change bother you?' Jennifer had no idea why this popped into her mind right then – she supposed the fever was already taking hold and making her say and think odd things. She prayed then she didn't say anything really stupid and inappropriate.

Ronon looked at her in surprise, 'does he remember that?'

'McKay remembers everything!' she explained and managed a small smile, 'he told me all about you when I first arrived…and that came up,'

'Oh yeah?' this immediately had Ronon's interest and, after all, Jennifer had said to keep her talking, 'what else did he say?'

'That…' she shifted a little, curious aches tingling in her thighs and arms, 'you were the best soldier on the base,'

'Is that all?' Ronon had been expecting her to relay a catalogue of withering comments that Rodney McKay might have said behind his back but would never say to his face.

Jennifer shook her head, 'he also said something about your female fan base round the city…I think he was jealous.'

Ronon chuckled at that and pushed stray hair off Jennifer's forehead and stroked her face soothingly. The shaking from her small frame was escalating by the minute; he could feel it.

'I think he didn't understand why you didn't take advantage of…' she paused, wondering vaguely if this was one of those moments when she should stop blathering, but it was too late now, '…your fan base, or something like that anyway,'

She smiled wanly into Ronon's hand that had continued to stroke her increasingly hot skin. He cupped her face gently and smiled.

'I guess I wasn't ready,' the Satedan offered truthfully, 'I left someone behind on Sateda,'

Even though she was feverish and sinking fast into nausea, Jennifer understood the enormity of what Ronon had just disclosed. Fever made her brave enough to react instinctively; she slid her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly.

'That's awful,' she breathed into Ronon's neck, further tears trickling down her cheeks, 'it was her you mentioned during the lock down?'

'Yeah,' he confirmed, thinking about Melena momentarily. Her loss was still there, it still shaped him, but it had quietened to a dull ache over the years rather than remaining the raw wound he'd initially suffered. She'd done what she'd thought best in desperate times, as he had. It was time to move on.

'I'm sorry,' Jennifer whispered.

'You say that a lot,' Ronon chuckled at her, disentangling Jennifer's arms from his neck slightly and positioning her against him as before. There was nothing else to say about Melena and he wanted to change the subject – the past was past. And just possibly, just maybe…this passionate (and most definitely ill) young doctor was his future.

'I'm sorry,' she said automatically and then groaned at how lame that sounded. Ronon laughed.

'This is _so _not how I wanted things to go,' Jennifer moaned with feeling, trying to steal as much of the Satedan's body heat as possible as shivering threatened to overcome her.

'How did you want it to go?' Ronon prompted her.

'Oh I wanted the whole romantic thing, you know,' Jennifer admitted, beyond caring that she was now most certainly blathering, 'a nice meal, a walk hand in hand along the lake side, more kissing…' she paused and raised her head to check Ronon's reaction to this.

He was watching her with slight smile.

'And then more kissing…' she continued, lowering her head back to his shoulder as the movement made her head swim dangerously, 'you telling me how amazing I am because I saved your life and just generally worshipping me, you know, that kind of thing…?'

Ronon couldn't tell if the redness on Jennifer's cheeks was the fever or embarrassment at what she'd just revealed. He took her hand in his and kissed its palm.

'Well,' he reassured her quietly, 'the only part that hasn't happened is the walk along the lake,'

'Oh,' Jennifer said in a small voice, then added, 'I really hope I remember this conversation when I'm well again,'

'You will,' Ronon squeezed her warmly and then stood in one smooth movement with Jennifer in his arms, 'c'mon, you need to be in bed,'

'Whoa,' Jennifer mumbled as dizziness swept over her. She closed her eyes to block out the motion as Ronon carried her to the bed and lowered her carefully, 'that did not feel…'

She couldn't finish because nausea claimed her. Leaning over the edge of the mattress Jennifer vomited violently straight into a bowl Ronon had ready for this occasion. Sweat soaked through her clothes and spots danced before her eyes as this was repeated several times. Dimly she became aware of Ronon holding her long hair off her face and neck and pressing a cloth to her mouth.

Sinking back onto the bed, she pulled the blankets up round her trying to ignore the painful aches now throbbing deep in her bones. She knew she needed ibruprofen in tablet form now, but doubted whether she'd be able to hold it down.

'No saying sorry, Jennifer,' Ronon warned her firmly, handing Jennifer a cup of water, 'it's going to happen again,'

'OK,' she croaked, trying to sip some of the cool liquid but not quite trusting her insides just yet.

'And get out of those clothes,' he told her calmly, 'they'll make you cold,'

For a moment, Jennifer was confused; what did Ronon mean? Her brain was fogged and tired. Of course, as her body cooled so did the sweat soaking her regulation uniform – right next to her skin.

She tried to sit up and swooned slightly. Ronon supported her deftly helping with the removal of first her tunic and then her pants. It was hard not to notice Jennifer's smooth skin and graceful limbs. He caught a tantalising glimpse of her shapely breasts before she buried herself in the blankets again, clearly self-conscious at this turn of events.

'Not how I imagined you getting me naked,' she grumbled, eyes closing wearily, only for them to fly open again as she exclaimed, 'did I just say that out loud?!'

Ronon nodded, grinning at her.

'Oh my god, can things get any worse?' Jennifer's level of anguish was only cut off by the next wave of nausea and she found herself with her head in the bucket again.

'They're worse,' she croaked, 'this is so horrible,'

'Try and drink something now,' Ronon handed her the water cup again, noting how she was mostly retching and had little left to throw up.

'Tell me you wanted me naked, Ronon,' Jennifer insisted blearily, allowing him to steady her hands as she tried to drink. Any hope of decorum and censorship had well and truly gone with her flagging energy. _I feel so tired, _she thought, _I don't know what I'm saying._

'Of course,' the Satedan grinned at her again and sat behind her on the bed so Jennifer could lean against him to drink, 'seemed to have managed it too, even though…'

'Even though what?' she said sleepily.

Ronon didn't answer immediately; he was busy sliding his boots off and placing them carefully off the floor, upright and within easy reach on a nearby table. It wouldn't do for them both to get bitten. Next he lifted the covers and slid in beside Jennifer, pulling her to him as if this was the most normal thing in the world. _She needs to keep warm,_ he reminded himself.

Jennifer was too exhausted to resist this and pillowed her head on Ronon's shoulder, her hand resting on his mid-rift. She willed the room to stop spinning and replayed his last comments through her mind to try and focus.

'Even though what?' she repeated.

Ronon smiled into her hair, 'Sheppard said that it might take a few…' he recalled the right word, 'dates…before anything like this happened.'

'Sheppard said?' she replied, curiousity piqued despite her condition.

'Yeah,' he confessed, 'I asked him how to…how I could get hooked up with you.'

'You asked Sheppard for advice? About us?' Jennifer's voice was still sleepy, but Ronon heard the incredulity in it all the same.

'Yeah,' he laughed, before adding, 'and he doesn't know what he's talking about.'

'I could have told you that,' Jennifer agreed with an amused sigh, 'what else did he say?'

'Stuff about taking you to movie nights, dinners, buying that chocolate stuff…' Ronon tried to think back on the utterly confusing conversation he'd had with his team leader only yesterday.

'You could have just asked,' Jennifer murmured, thinking this was the obvious thing to do, although maybe not in John Sheppard's mind. Everyone knew the colonel had been hung up on a certain diminutive Athosian leader for years without actually _doing_ anything about it.

Ronon grinned, 'Yeah, that's the Satedan way.'

'Well, that's a relief,' Jennifer's eyes closed; she realised that she felt a lot less sick and was very much in need of sleep.

She awoke twice more with bouts of vomiting and dizziness, but each time it wasn't quite so bad and each time the swelling and itching on her foot looked better. Likewise each time Ronon held her steady until she'd finished, kept her hair out of her face and cleaned her up afterwards

So sometime in the early hours of the morning, Jennifer stirred and stretched out knowing she was well and truly recovering. The aching was gone, so was the fever and she felt very hungry.

'Took less than twelve hours,'

She jumped at Ronon's low voice in her ear and blushed.

'What did?' she squeaked, observing the fact that he'd discarded his shirt sometime in the night.

'For you to get better,' Ronon explained, 'that's good,'

'Oh,' she nodded, 'OK,'

'So, Jennifer…' Ronon turned towards her lazily and manoeuvred her body flush to his, 'I'm asking.'

'Asking what?' her words were flustered and more than a little affected by Ronon's bare muscled chest pressed up against her own. Despite her tiredness, she felt her nipples harden immediately at his touch and inwardly cursed her body for being such a traitor.

'Satedan style…' he grinned at her, 'I'm asking if you'll be my woman?'

'No John Sheppard school-of-dating rules?' she teased lightly, her heart doing somersaults at Ronon's words.

'None,' he gently brushed her lips with his own.

'Then I'd love to be,' Jennifer said simply.

'Good,' came his reply, 'now sleep and get better.'

'I'm hungry,' she found herself protesting vaguely, as Ronon rolled onto his back cradling her into the crook of his arm. He saw that Jennifer's eyes were already closed as he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

'Later. Sleep,' he repeated firmly.

''kay,' her voice was barely audible as healing slumber claimed her.

There was a heartfelt trust in Jennifer's sleepy tone that was deeply satisfying to Ronon. He wondered if he should take shore leave more often after all.

**A/N: **beta-ed by **renisanz** with thanks. One more chapter (Or will it be an epilogue? Haven't decided!) to come. Hope you're all still enjoying this high-on-the-fluff-factor fic and thanks muchly for your reviews. J07 x


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer blinked open her eyes and rolled onto her stomach wondering why there was a fresh breeze playing across her face when she was still in bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she saw that the door to the cabin was open and bright sunlight was streaming in.

Bright sunlight…Jennifer sat up with a start and realised it must be the middle of the morning at least. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back. In an instant she'd blushed deep red while looking at the distinctly Ronon-shaped space in the bed; it was still warm…so where had he gone?

She carefully lowered her feet into her shoes (she did _not_ wanting a repeat of last night's close encounter with the _cernin_), pulled the blanket around her and stepped outside. Her doctor's brain noted that although weak and probably a little dehydrated, she more or less felt OK. The swelling in her foot also seemed to have gone down. Cleaning her teeth and washing out her mouth then became a priority before anything.

A few minutes later Jennifer scanned the lake and the shoreline for Ronon. She spotted the Satedan standing with pants rolled up, still shirtless, knee deep in the lake and staring intently at the water. The twin suns shone down on his broad back accentuating the well-defined muscle tone there that seemed wound like a coiled spring. He reminded her of a lion, motionless but fully alert and ready to launch into action – he was definitely waiting for something. Or hunting for something.

She grinned as her stomach flipped… and it didn't flip due to feeling ill this time. _That is my very hot alien boyfriend, _she thought with considerable delight. Her love life had been pretty uneventful up until now, with occasional dates and one longer relationship with a fellow med student. Studies and work had been her focus, and besides, she'd only ever seemed to attract men she saw as geeky as herself. Well intentioned and warm though they may have been, it had never worked. If she was honest, they never had measured up to her father. _Ronon definitely would_, she thought with satisfaction, although how she'd ever get the chance for them to meet was another question.

He'd noticed her approach, smiled yet indicated she should be quiet. It was then that Jennifer saw Ronon had a makeshift spear at the ready in one hand. She sat and waited as instructed. Several minutes went by with the Satedan staring at the water, spear poised. Then in a noisy explosion of powerful movement and splashing water, he jabbed the spear in the lake bringing up something silver and wriggly.

'Breakfast!' Ronon stated smugly, wading out of the water, 'or in your case, lunch, maybe?' he teased.

Jennifer smiled at this good-natured gibe but was more interested in the shining fish firmly impaled on the blade Ronon had used to construct his fishing spear.

'That was amazing!' she looked up at him in wonder and stood as he offered her his free hand, 'where'd you learn to do that?'

'From my father,' Ronon pointed to the fish, 'the flesh from this sort is easy on the stomach, be good for you today after last night,'

Jennifer wordlessly squeezed his fingers. _Did he have any idea how sweet that sounded? _She wondered, a lump in her throat.

'I like you,' she told him brightly instead and Ronon laughed. He seemed to do that much more these days, she noted.

Ronon let go of her hand and encircled her waist, pulling her in close to him. The blanket threatened to fall away from Jennifer's body as she found herself being thoroughly kissed.

'So how are you feeling?' Ronon asked her eventually, his mouth making a sensual path over Jennifer's collarbone and along the soft skin under her chin.

'Distracted,' she murmured, reaching up to stroke his face. The blanket finally fell away and Ronon grinned.

'And now naked,' Jennifer quipped, stepping back to cover herself. She didn't hurry to do so, enjoying the feel of Ronon's appreciative eyes on her and the fact that this little event did _not_ make her feel awkward as it would have done even the day before. Things had changed between them and Jennifer knew it was only a matter of time before she ended up in Ronon's bed. _Hopefully not too much time, _she admitted to herself,_ and not because of sickness either._

'I see you at least remembered to put shoes on,' Ronon remarked wryly, taking her hand as they walked back to the cabin.

'Absolutely,' she confirmed, ' I am not going through that again!'

'No, please don't,' he agreed and chuckled.

The cabin was still full of sunlight and seemed fresher in the warm breeze that it had the previous night as they ascended its steps. Ronon looked around for wood and efficiently set a small fire going in the cabin's stove, while Jennifer curled up on one of the easy-chairs and relaxed. She was careful to keep her feet _off_ the floor, being as she had removed her shoes once more.

Jennifer watched with fascination as Ronon then proceeded to gut, clean and prepare the fish for cooking. His movements were clearly well practiced and expert.

'OK, shouldn't be long,' Ronon stoked the small stove carefully, blew into its entrance so the flames licked around its sides and warmed the fish resting on the hot plate above.

The mild taste of the fish was indeed comforting on Jennifer's very empty stomach and she told Ronon so between enthusiastic mouthfuls. _Not only can he hunt, shoot and fish, _she thought happily, _but he can cook too….how lucky am I?_

'Don't eat too much,' Ronon told her at one point, 'you've been sick.'

'Who's the doctor here?' Jennifer grinned at his concern, knowing he was right.

'Depends on which one of us is sick,' he shot back smoothly.

'Yeah, OK,' she muttered acquiescing, then in a small voice, 'you're a good nurse, by the way, thanks for last night.'

Ronon leaned over and placed a light kiss on Jennifer's lips, his hand behind her head, 'You're welcome…' he paused, thinking, 'so what about that walk by the lake you wanted?'

'Is there time?'

'Yeah, c'mon, get dressed.'

A few minutes later Ronon took Jennifer's hand and they started off for the lakeshore. Although it was only a short distance, their journey was delayed by several more passionate kisses. Ronon loved the feel of Jennifer's slender body pressed against his and the sweet taste of her in his mouth; it was intoxicating.

'Walking by the lake, remember?' Jennifer murmured after her knees became so like jelly that she wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to walk when they got there.

'OK,' he nuzzled her neck, 'trying to remember,'

'What would a date on Sateda have been like?' Jennifer was curious and hoped that she was able to ask such a question now. She genuinely wanted to know.

'Not like Earth,' Ronon began, considering his answer, 'Sateda lived under the threat of the Wraith, so life was about survival more than anything.'

'So no movies, or parties?' she slid an arm round his waist as they walked – just in case this conversation was painful to him.

'No, you'd find someone, ask them to join with you and get on with having children,'

Ronon explained, 'while watching out for the next culling.'

'Really?' Jennifer was shocked. It was hard for her to imagine such an existence and realised in an instant how lucky her home planet was in not living under such a shadow.

'Yeah,' he looked down at her fondly, 'doesn't mean we don't know how to love though,'

'I know,' Jennifer smiled up at him, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him…again.

'Anyway, I like the way people from your planet…' Ronon wondered what he meant exactly, 'the way you…find time for enjoyment. It's good. I like your movies especially.'

Jennifer laughed at that, 'we can do movies, yes, and I can show you lots of other ways to play,' she added mischievously.

'I'm sure you can.' Ronon's eyes didn't hide his desire and she shivered in anticipation of what that part of their blossoming romance might be like. Again, she hoped she didn't have to wait too long to find out and chuckled aloud at her uncharacteristically brazen thoughts.

Their last few hours by the sparkling turquoise waters passed without incident, particularly incidents that caused either of them to be struck down by any raging fevers once…again. There was a water fight and clothing was removed…again. This led to some intimate embracing…again…and this time some heated caresses as well.

For someone from a culture that had no time for leisure, Jennifer decided Ronon was one of the most playful people she'd ever met and told him so as they sat drying off, wrapped in blankets.

'Making up for lost time,' was his reply to this observation.

'Think this play time is ending though,' Jennifer added, a little sadly.

'Just this one,' Ronon reassured her, taking her hand gently, 'there'll be more.'

'Yeah,' she grinned at him, 'so what do we tell the others?'

'About us?'

'Yeah.'

'That we're together,' to Ronon this was completely obvious, 'that OK with you?'

Jennifer nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, far too deeply touched to trust herself to say anything.

* * *

'So, I see you made some progress with the doc?' Sheppard couldn't help himself saying to Ronon, as they watched Jennifer bid her farewells to Priron and some of the other villagers.

The Satedan raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah, it went OK.'

He'd expected some kind of interrogation from Sheppard; he'd seen the colonel shoot him an interested (even smug?) look as he and Jennifer had strolled over to the jumper hand in hand and guessed that Sheppard was hovering until Jennifer was out of earshot to ask him what was going on.

'So you took my advice then, huh?' the colonel was digging further and Ronon knew it.

'Which bit?' he folded his arms regarding Sheppard with amusement. Sometimes his team leader was just so…nosy.

'I don't know,' Sheppard scratched his head trying to remember what he'd said, 'about talking about personal stuff, paying her compliments and all that,'

'Yep, some of that.' Ronon nodded as Jennifer joined them, tucking herself comfortably under his arm.

'Uh…' Sheppard cleared his throat, 'hi, Doc, did you have a good time?'

Not missing a beat she answered calmly, 'Yes, colonel, we ended up in bed together.'

Sheppard's eyes popped out of his head and Ronon grinned, chuckling at this near-apoplectic reaction. Jennifer's quick wry humour was something he liked about her the most and this was a fine example of her great verbal timing.

'What?' spluttered Sheppard, as they both laughed.

'I just asked her, Sheppard,' Ronon deadpanned.

'You just asked her…?' the colonel repeated agog.

'Yep, you should try it sometime with Teyla,' Ronon offered, grinning at how John Sheppard shifted awkwardly at this, 'might work for you, that's my advice anyhow.'

'Your advice…?' Sheppard found himself speechless as he followed Ronon and Jennifer on to the jumper, '_your _advice?'

'And take some shore leave with her!' Jennifer threw in over her shoulder.

**END**

**Dear readers**

Having come to the point where my summer vacation begins and also where I have really run out of ways to get my fave ship together, I'll be on a writing hiatus until mid/late August. (Am still around intermittently to read/review other fics and check for reviews on _my _fics– so keep 'em coming!)

I find myself in danger of writing too many similar moments, similar images and similar themes – so I either need a new ship or some new ideas. Watching some of Season 5 should help hopefully!

When I started posting my fics back in December 2007, I never dreamed I'd still be posting them in July and that you'd still be reading them. It's your encouragement and support that has kept me going beyond a doubt –so a BIG thank you for all your reviews – they really mean a great deal.

And also a BIG warm tribute to the wonderful **renisanz** who has patiently beta-ed my fluffy fics since April (I think) and has made me a better writer for it IMHO. Read her fics – they're superb. She _really _knows how to write.

Have a great summer (if you're in the northern hemisphere!) enjoy Season 5 and be happy, **J07** x


End file.
